Slips Python
Slips Python is one of the main characters. He is a laid-back care free python snake, who doesn't take life too seriously. He is part of Adam's main friend group, though his most favored companion is Windsor Gorilla, who he's usually seen with. He is voiced by Rick Gomez. Biography Slips Python brings about very little information about his backstory. Before becoming a student at Charles Darwin Middle School, little to nothing is known about him. All that's known is that he was born to two unnamed parents, following his older sister and possibly an older brother. He lives in the Zoo Aquarium of Glendale, California, thought his exhibit has never been shown, but it's safe to say, he was born and raised there, and he's lived there his entire life. It's also notable that in "Ain't Too Proud to Egg", Slips took care of an egg, by wrapping around it and basking under a heating lamp, emulating a desert-like environment, implying that his mother did the same to him when he was still in his egg. This also hints that his exhibit may be a desert environment. When enrolling at Charles Darwin Middle School, Slips became best friends with his classmate, Windsor Gorilla, and eventually, he and Windsor made connections with Jake, Lupe, and Ingrid. Lastly, Adam Lyon was transferred to the school, adding him to the friend group, and fully forming what is now known as "The Pack", of which Slips is the tertiary member. Slips shed his skin for the first time in "The Sheds", which to snakes, can be best expressed as their equivalent of puberty, with the only difference being that it happens multiple times. Apparently, his parents never told him about shedding, so when Slips experienced it for the first time, he was very confused. Slips scratched himself silly, as the itching of his old layer of skin was unbearable. The shedding process was equally foreign to other students. To make matters worse, other students started going through their forms of puperty. Lupe started molting, Janet Musk Ox starting losing her fur, etc. This got them thinking that Slips had a horrible disease, which they unofficially titled "The KKKKKKCCCHHHHK!" Slips briefly became a pariah and the entire school went full on barbaric, chasing him down like an angry mob and planning to burn him at the stake, before Principal Pixiefrog came in to stop the madness and give them an explanation, as to what was going on with Slips, and the rest of them. He presented them with the educational film, "It's Only Natural", which taught Slips and everyone else about how shedding his skin is natural, and how Slips just needs to embrace it. Embrace it he did, as Slips tore right out of his skin and finally broke free, entering his beautiful new layer of skin, underneath. Since then, Slips has been completely fine with shedding his skin, as he's done so with ease in future episodes. In "Cuddlemuffins", Slips shed his skin by technicality, when Adam went berserk with a razor and shaved his current layer of skin off, during it's prime. This revealed a sickly, undeveloped, premature layer of skin, still in the middle of growing. His new skin had grown in, by the events of the next episode. In "Sidekicked", Slips was ready to shed his next layer of skin, but said he could not do so, without Windsor using him as a backscratcher. This implies that Slips is unable to shed his skin independently, despite having done just that, earlier in "The Sheds". This also lets us know that Slips has shed a number of previous skin layers, prior to this episode, if he's used to Windor helping him do so, "backscratcher style". Slips was able to fully master shedding his own skin, by the events of "Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It", when he shed his own skin in the middle of the night, while lost in night school. Obviously, Windsor could not have helped him, as he did this while lost, and while Windsor and the rest of The Pack was looking for him. In "Save the Drama for Your Llama", Slips had one of his former layers of skin, hanging in his locker. Likely, it was his first layer of skin, kept there for sentimental purposes. Appearance Slips is a lime green snake with shaggy, neck-length, blond hair. He wears a white T-shirt with a blue collar and blue sleeves, though his sleeves hang loose, given that he has no arms. He has darker green spots that run down his back and a lighter green, scaly belly. Personality Slips is an easy-going, street-talking green tree python. He is an underachiever and excessive daydreamer who's gullibility allows him to believe anything he hears, which makes him a constant source of misinformation. Relationships Windsor Gorilla Slips is best friends with Windsor and often accompanies him, when separate from the pack. Opposites attract in this case, given Slips' dim-witted, but streetwise attitude and Windsor's awkward, but intellectual personality. Both of their weaknesses are complimented by the other's strength. So, when substituting for each other's shortcomings with their own talented traits, together, they make an unstoppable pair. In "Sidekicked", we delved more into their friendship, seeing how they are not equals to each other. Slips is the lackey to Windsor, as the leader, and Windsor will boss Slips around and even objectify him, using him as a backscratcher or a flyswatter, putting Slips' thin and elongated stature to good use. Unlike the leader/lackey example provided by Lupe and Ingrid in the same episode, Slips and Windsor tend to hold far less, if not, no emotional hostility toward each other, with Slips never complaining about his substandard treatment and Windsor never whining about Slips' incompetence. Adam Lyon Slips depends on Adam, when in need. In "Mellow Fellows", Adam helped Slips overcome his depression, in "Mongoosed", Adam stopped Slips and Carl Mongoose from fighting, and in "Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It", Adam went to CDMS after hours, to rescue the trapped Slips. Unfortunately, Slips seems rather ungrateful to Adam in return, having never thanked him or showed any gratitude, even if Adam puts himself through suffering and misery to help him. Granted, this is true in most cases of Adam helping someone. Lupe Toucan Slips and Lupe aren't a good mix, as Slips' ignorance can often ruffle Lupe's feathers. Lupe lashes out at Slips when he does something stupid, and Slips cowers in fear, though it's not always like that. Sometimes it's an equal bicker battle between them both, as Slips and Lupe will bark out negative criticisms at each other, both having strong disagreements on each other's significantly different choices and lifestyles. In "Ain't Too Proud to Egg", Lupe and Slips got into a lover's quarrel over how to properly raise Zahara. In "Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas", Lupe flipped out at Slips for being so indifferent to Animas being ruined. Jake Spidermonkey Slips is good friends with Jake but he tends to be a bit smarter than Jake. Though it's not by much, Slips still notices this and can often get annoyed with Jake's nonsensical behavior. In "The Ivy League", it was proven that Slips' stupidity was actually fueled by Jake's charades and tomfoolery and that without him around, he is actually quite intelligent. It was also shown that like the rest of the pack, Slips didn't care for Jake being in danger, given how much of a jerk he was to him and the other friends. Ingrid Giraffe Slips likes Ingrid as a friend, though he doesn't seem to share much of her interests, making him occasionally bored with her. In "Save the Drama for Your Llama", Ingrid showed Slips her fuchsia acacia leaf, which he didn't seem to care about. Slips felt bad about Ingrid leaving the pack and wished for her return, given how she supplied the femininity to the group. After seeing her freak out on Lola Llama, he started to fear her and call her "crazy". When Ingrid began to lash out at him, he straightened up and decided to follow her lead. In "Ingrid Through the Out Door", Slips was crying at Ingrid's funeral, when he thought she was dead. When he heard everything in her locker was up for grabs, he took her stapler. Carl Mongoose Slips and Carl are the best of friends, with a bond even tighter than Slips' with Windsor, given their extreme similarities in personality. In "Mongoosed", Slips and Carl had fun playing tag and laughing at others. However, their friendship quickly turned into a rivalry, when they learned that snakes and mongeese were natural enemies. The two of them fought back and forth with each other, pulling off Looney Tunes style pranks, until Adam and Jake had to resolve their problems, by telling them how the history of their species shouldn't matter. Slips and Carl became friends again, but Carl left the school at this point, making for a tearful, but beautiful farewell between the two. Trivia *Slips addresses everyone as "Dude", whether they're a male or not. One of his catchphrases that come from this is saying the phrase "Harsh, dude." every time someone does something excessively mean to someone. *A running gag affiliated with him is acknowledgment that Slips doesn't have any arms or legs. *His favorite food is living small rodents, namely gerbils, rats, and mice. **In "Chew on This", he apparently gets enjoyment from killing his food before he eats it, as he claims "I hate it when my food is already dead". **In "Diplomatic Insanity", he had trouble refusing temptation, when it came to being seated next to small rodent students in his class. **In "A Very Special Boy", he regurgitated a live gerbil, which he had eaten a week prior. *In "Lyon of Scrimmage", he was on the school football team, "The Mad Cows". *Although his last name is "Python", he mentioned being a Boa Constrictor in "One Lump or Tutor". *In "Ain't Too Proud to Egg", Slips implied that he's a desert snake, having the instinctual need to warm his unhatched egg under a heat lamp, to substitute for the lack of a desert sun. *If Jake's predictions from "The Citronella Solution" are correct, then in the future, he will have a skin condition, affecting the well-being of his face. *Not counting the technicality of Adam being a human, Slips is the pack's only species, labeled as a predator. However, he never does anything a normal predator would do. He's not venomous, being a Boa Constrictor, and in "Mongoosed", he learned to choose friendship with natural prey student, Carl Mongoose, over his natural born animal instincts. However, he still takes enjoyment from killing rodents for food, so long as they're not domesticated and trained to be as civil as himself and the other students. *He has a deep understanding of human and animal emotions, as seen in "Mellow Fellows". *Slips has an older sister, who's even more masculine than he is. She goes to high school, as seen in "Ingrid Through the Out Door". *His parents were also seen in "Where in the World Are Adam's Parents?". *Adding on more to his family tree, he mentioned having an astronaut cousin who went to Mars in "The Magic Fish". *Slips shed his skin in "The Sheds", his classmates thought it was a virus and chased him down the hall but Pixiefrog stopped them and demanding the whole situation Jake told the principal that Slips gave everyone the school, so to get this thing straightened out he showed them a film called "It's only natural" brought to you by Nuk-O. The film ended and Pixiefrog tells the students to apologize to Slips for their bad accusation and for hurting his feelings. **In "Sidekicked", Slips said he stopped doing to work of shedding by himself and now relied on Windsor to help him by using him as a backscratcher. **However, in "Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It", Slips effortlessly shed his skin by himself. **In "Cuddlemuffins" his skin was shaved off prematurely, by Adam. **In "Save the Drama for Your Llama", Slips saved all his previous snake skins in his locker. *Slips has appeared in every episode, except for "The "A" Word", "Law and Odor", "Two Tons of Fun", "Guano in 60 Seconds", "Cheer Pressure", "Basic Jake", "I Fear Pretties", "Jake's Day Off", "Pants in Space", "The Prince and the Pooper", "The Morning Zoo", "The Frog Principal", and "Shark Fin Soupy". *In "Bad News Bear", Slips attempted to wear glasses, on account of his poor vision, but with his lack of ears, they fell off. In "The Ivy League", Slips wore glasses again, and they stayed on. since he had tape holding them to the sides of his head. *He always addresses teachers by their initials, rather than their last names, for example, calling Mr. Hornbill "Mr. H", Miss Chameleon "Miss C", Coach Gills "Coach G", and Principal Pixiefrog "PF", though the latter is pretty common with all characters. *He is the only main cast member, who doesn't have and has never had a love interest. Adam loves Kerry, Jake loved Hyacinth and Ms. Slender Loris, Windsor loved Deb, Lupe loves Jake, Corey, and loved Orlando, and Ingrid loves Adam. **Despite not being "in love" with her, in "Mandrill of the House", Slips said that Windsor's mother was "wicked hot", proving that he still has a bit of love for the ladies. *He is the only member of the pack not to have a weakness, as seen in "Four Eyed Jake". It was joked in the end, his weakness was "feelings", but this was probably just a joke. *In "A Very Special Boy", Slips said his defense mechanism from predators was simply being a snake and admitted that even he is afraid of snakes. *Slips has fangs that are only visible, when he intentionally shows them. Episodes where he has would be "A Very Special Boy", when he attempted to eat Adam, and "Oh Henry", when he got angry at his friends, telling them that "they smell". *In 2007, Slips Python made a cameo in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, as part of a promotional stunt called Cartoon Network Invaded, an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy featured a brief crossover in the ending credits, with characters from all the "Invaded-related" shows having their brains sucked out by the aliens. Unfortunately, all these characters were stupid, so the plan failed. The character from My Gym Partner's a Monkey was Slips. Gallery The Sheds.png Screenshot 20170616-185100.png Mellow Fellows.png Mongoosed.png Sidekicked.png Windsor Climbs Slips.png Slips With Glasses.png Up All Night.png Supplies Party.png Slips Ate Art.png Slips Has Feelings.png Slips' Hand.png Slips is Weaknessless.png NO Treats.png Only Natural.png Slips Thinks About Adam's Parents.png Slips Playing Cricket.png Slips Thinks Wet Floors Are Kinda Nice.png Slips Goes Back to Normal.png Slips Cures Adam.png Realistic Sad Slips.png Slips Hiss Laughs.png Slips Reading About Mongoose Hunting.png Slips and Carl Mad at Each Other.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Students Category:Python Family Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:Heroes